True Happiness finally
by GummyCutie
Summary: Lucy isn't just a Celestial spirit mage, but the guild doesn't know that besides a few people. Being ignored for 7 months then kicked off a team has some benefits. It seems Laxus and Bixlow have taken an interest in Lucy slowly Rated M just in case further chapters


**Lucy POV**

So here I am, sitting at the bar looking at all my guild mates, family, nakama. Well I thought they were my nakama, but nobody has talked to me for about 7 months now. I've been going on solo missions and have been patient with my so called family. The reason for them to ignore me you ask, one word. _Lisanna._ Ever since she came back from the 'dead' everyone one has been partying non stop until 2 months ago. Even after the partying stopped no one talked to me. Only master and surprisingly Thunder god tribe talk to me. I mean I understand that she was thought dead and missed, but you shouldnt just ignore one person completely. I'm not that mad because I understand and I'm not to worried about it as time went on. I have my own secrets and if team Natsu is going to just toss me aside then their loss.

As I was sitting there lost in thought about my little secret and what job i should take next I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around surprised someone noticed me finally after so long and turn around to come face to face with team Natsu and Lisanna. Oh boy. I already know whats going to happen, I've been preparing for this.

"Hey Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna" I say slowly observing them.

They all look serious, but Lisanna has a smirk almost saying like she got what she wanted finally and she can't be happier. I grew worried and slightly angry because I already know whats gonna be said. Now I have to decide if I'm going to show them my little secret. I smile sweetly thinking about how their faces are going to be seeing the real me.

"Hey Luce! We all wanted to tell you something. You are no longer in Team Natsu and Lisanna here is gonna take your place." Natsu said as he slung his arm around Lisanna's shoulders smiling.

"Why?"

Erza jumped in before anyone said anything saying, " Well, to be honest you didn't help us in any way and we always had to save you."

"Yeah, your always complaining about rent money and yelling at us. We are tired of it, of you." said Gray. I sat their processing it all, I know exactly what one of them is about to say. That one word i hate to hear because I know its not true.

"You're weak, Lisanna here is a lot stronger. I'm glad she's back, we all are!" Natsu said while giving his signiture grin. Everyone one in the guild gone quiet and watching waiting for my reaction. I have tears threatening to fall, but i won't allow it.

"So I was just a replacement to everyone?"

"If you want to look at it that way, yes. Look at it this way you can go on solo missions and get stronger" said Erza. They all smiled at me agreeing with these horrible words. I don't know if I should be sad or angry with them. I'm about to snap and show them the real me when all of a sudden I'm getting pulled into someones side and another is standing in front of me. It all happen so fast it took me a second to realize Thunder god tribe is around me. Laxus is in front of me looking pissed and I look to my side to see Bixlow holding me against him and looking just as pissed. He didnt even have his tongue sticking out, but you can tell he's mad even with that helmet of his. Evergreeen is on my other side glaring very scarely at team Natsu and freed too. To say the least I'm very surprised, even more surprised to find my face wet. I lift my hand and touch my cheek to find tears falling silently.

"HA! Look she's crying! As always a big cry baby asking for attention!" Lisanna says laughing holding her stomach.

"I'd really watch what you said if you know whats good for you." said Laxus calmy trying not to let his anger explode, even I can tell standing behind him.

"why should I? She's nothing but a weak replacement. I don't know why you guys are standing up for an attention whore like her."

Bixlow spoke up and sounding very cold, " She's not weak, Obviously her _friends_ didn't realize it, but this girl is not weak. Emotionally and physically she could whip all of you out without a sweat."

I look at him even more surprised with wide eyes. He knows? I look at them and they look at me with a smile telling me they do really know. Then master popped out of no where and sat on the bar table looking very angry and disappointed.

"Did you tell them master?" I asked

"They figured it out on their own months ago. They came to me worried about you because they realized no one has talked to you for months now. They said that you would just sit here for hours watching everyone with a sad smile, but would still deal with it. I had told them that you, my child, are very special and have a huge heart. I could not lie to them when they questioned your magic because Bixlow here noticed since day one when you joined that you had something odd about you and your soul. They also notice before you changed your look that you would wear certain iteams and refused to take them off like you do now."

By this time everyone looked at me with surprise, I looked at Bixlow and he nodded. I looked at Laxus and the rest of their team and they all gave me a sad smile.

"I am very disappointed in my children! All of you have ignored and neglegted Lucy for 7 months now! She has been patient and still stayed in the guild even though her family has treated her poorly! She thought hiding what she looks like and her magic because she was worried all of you wouldnt accept here! Then when Lisanna came back you all just dropped here like she never was here! Yet she still stuck around and hid herself hoping you would become her family again!" master looked at me tears falling down just like mine.

" She's nothing but a replacement and weak, we always had to protect her and deal with her complaining!" said Natsu.

"Yeah! She was just trying to take you all away from me! She's a slut and attention whore!" Lisanna spat out. Thats it, I snapped. I stepped to the side of Laxus and he moved a little away knowing I was pissed. A black light poofed, kind of like my spirits when they come out, around me and when it cleared everyone gasped.

Their I stand wearing my usual for 7 months now which is a black tank top that hugs my curves. Black skinny jeans with rips across on thighs, white converse high tops and a red mixed with black and white scarf. and Black cuffs that look like Virgos, but without the chains. What was different was I now had black fox ears with white tips and a fluffy black tall and white tip. I still have blonde hair, but my eyes now had a hint of red mixed with brown. I was pissed and they knew it, I ended up taking off my earings off during my transformation.

"Wha...What is this magic pressure all of a sudden?!" Natsu asked looking pale and scared.

I looked at master and Thunder god tribe and they all smiled at me and it made me smile at them. Laxus spoke up, "If you havent noticed its from blondie here, she wears limiters for her magic and hides her true form which is part fox."

"My child here has to where 6 limiters and uses tons of different magic, she choose her spirits because she loves them to use as a main magic for all of you. She was scared you wouldn't accept her or you would be scared of her for being so strong and different. Even though you all were ignoring her she still came here and waited patiently."

Everyone looked very surprised and a hint of guilt.

"I thought we were bad about people and not talking to them, but you really over did it for that bitch and to allow it to happen for so long." said evergreen.

" I thought all of you were suppose to be family and nakama, but you just tossed miss Lucy aside right when _she_ came back" freed pointed toward Lisanna with a angry look. _That is not normal for him to be angry_, Lucy thought looking at them with awe.

Lisanna step toward me very quick trying to hit me, but I caught her wrist and looked at her. "I'd advise you to not try that again, I have been very patient and forgiving for the past 7 moths for you. I thought that we could be friends and get along. I was happy to see everyone so happy for your return and I wasnt going to get in the way. I thought the team would notice me again eventually and we'd all hang out like normal including you. As the months went on I started to get depressed and knew one day the people I love would just boot me to the side, but I still stuck around. Master and this team are the only ones that would talk to me and I'd sit at the bar for hours and hours just happy to see everyone happy because of you. I'd even notice Thunder god tribe pay attention to me and keep an eye on me. I think with master and them, they kept me sane from snapping on you and these people I thought were family." by this time i put my other hand on her throat and tightened my grip on her wrist. "I'm a very forgiving person you know, but with the words you spat out and trying to hit me while I'm not looking is very irritating. I might have just been a replacement for you.." I look at team Natsu and smirk. "But doesnt mean you can just treat me like the way you did." I tighten my grip around lisannas throat and look in her eyes. You can see fear, her face is pale and her heart is beating very fast. My ear twitches and I smirk and slam her on the bar counter. You can see the dent I made with her body and no one wants to move, scared I'll snap on them.

"You really are a attention whore, Can't do anything right in your life huh? Gotta run away from your daddy then come here and have all the attention. Your just mad becasue you know we are right. Your a weak, attention whore, slut that always needs to be saved." said Lisanna.

"You're really testing me and my power to hold back. If you havent noticed, I'm not weak. I'm one of the 7 deadly sins, I ran from my father because he was abusive and blamed me for my mothers death, I came here in hope for a family and friends that I have never had, and another thing... I'm a virgin unlike you. I can smell it all over you that you have been with more then one man. It smells very bad honestly so I'd stop calling me names before i break this counter. I didnt come here to take your place or steal people from you. I came here in hopes of nakama and family, but I had to hide myself becasue I had a feeling people wouldnt accept me and here I am right as always." I let go and looked at everyone again. "you all are not family or nakamas."

Then I got hugged or surounded by thunder god tribe and master. "You did really good, I wouldnt have been able to hold back." Laxus said patting my back and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I blushed.

"My child I hope you stay in the guild and continue being an S-class mage, we would not like to see you go." he said looking at his grandson and his team. They all nodded and smiled at me.

"WAIT WHAT?! SHE"S AN S-CLASS MAGE!?" Natsu screamed finally coming out of his shock.

Master glared at him and everyone else along with Thunder god tribe, "She's been one since she joined the guild, I could tell something about her was special and we talked. She said she wanted to still be with you guys because she loved all of you and didnt want you to look at her differently. She wanted to be on your team because she liked the company and nakama finally. But since you treated her so poorly, Thunder god tribe told me that she may join their team once one of you noticed her and did something."

I looked at the Thunder god team surprised and a questioning look. They all smiled and nodded. I smiled back and turned on my heel, "I would love to join a team that doesnt ignore me for someone else and be able to be who I am." Then turned back to them and smiled, "Would ya'll like to have a team sleep over at my house then tomorrow or the day after go on a mission?"

They all looked at eachother and questioning then Bixlow speaked up, "Even us boys? Dont you live in an appartment?"

"I did say team so that means all of you if youd like and since my old team has been ignoring me and everyone else, I have been going on S-class jobs and getting them approved by master to by a bigger home. I no longer pay rent and I have more room."

"That is true, shes been going on year long quest and finishing them in a couple weeks at a time." master said with happiness. Everyone dropped their jaws when he said that."She even took two at once which was a 5 year and a 1 year something about defeating a demon or something huge and she finished the two in about 2 weeks."

Everyones faces went pale and I smiled showing my teeth and you can see my sharp canins. My tail swish back and forth which made Laxus and Bixlow blush thinking I was adorable.

"So how about it? I'd love to get to know my new team!" I said happily forgeting everyone but them.

"WAIT YOUR STILL IN OUR TEAM!" Natsu said and grabbing my arm yanking me towards them.

"Natsu..." I said angry and slow growling at him.

Bixlow and Laxus grabbed my arms and pulled me to them quickly, "you ignored her and kicked her off for _that_ over there." Bixlow said pointing towards Lisanna who was standing holding Natsu's arm now.

"Shes with us now and we will treat her better, you just want her back now that you know shes way stronger then all of you. She's not a object that can be tossed around. Frankly I'm surprised she didnt leave the guild because of you all." Laxus said angerily looking at everyone.

"Come on guys, lets go to your places and get stuff for staying at my house and leave these people. They aren't worth it anymore, I got you guys now!" I said hugging the two then waving evergreen and freed over. "Lets go to Evers place first, Girls first" then I touch them to and teleport to Fairy Hills. They all look at me surprised and I just smile.


End file.
